Infinity Helios
Infinity Helios is a BakuTactix Bakugan that appears in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge as Spectra Phantom's Guardian Bakugan. He is the evolution of Helios MK2 and he changed his Attribute from Pyrus to Darkus while he was evolving. His BakuNano is Bombaplode. His Mechtogan is Slynix. His Bakugan Battle Suits are Doomtronic and Defendtrix. Information Description Evolving from the strength of the Helios lineage, Infinity Helios is a legendary battler. Metal spikes along his shoulders, arms, legs and spine form a ferocious silhouette and are effective in both attacking and defending Infinity Helios during close combat. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Infinity Helios made his first appearance in Interspace Under Siege. He was seen in the shadows at first when Spectra received the SOS message from Marucho. He later battles against a large number of Chaos Bakugan and defeats them with ease in Bakugan Interspace. In A Hero Returns, he saw Drago and Dan returning to Bakugan Interspace. Later Zenthon defeats Helios when he jumped in front of Spectra to protect him from Zenthon's attack, because Dan and Drago were out of sync. He then goes back to Vestal with Spectra. In Unlocking the Gate, he traveled to Gundalia alongside Spectra on the Vestal Destroyer. He then used Bombaplode for the first time. He ends up defeating Smasheon, Rockfist and some Chaos Bakugan. In Interspace Armageddon, he summoned Slynix, his new Mechtogan and he was able to take down several Mechtogan on his own. He later fuses his powers with Drago, becoming Mutant Helios and he defeated more Mechtogan and stopped Mag Mel from coming in Bakugan Interspace as his clone Mechtogan tried opening a portal for him. Helios and Spectra then stayed behind to finish off the remaining Mechtogan so Drago and Dan could escape. He will appear in Dark Moon, on the Vestal Destroyer when it rams into Razen Titan meaning he and Spectra survived. ; Ability Cards * FARBAS Infinity: Repairs all damage inflicted on Infinity Helios. * Destroy Quasar '''(Clamor Quasar) * '''Warfare * Deep Fire Block A * Reelrock Buster '''(Ragnarok Buster) * '''Bolting Breaker * Battle Warrior Game He was released in Wave 2. Each Infinity Helios has multiple G-Powers on its back. The Pyrus Version has 650/700/750/950/1150 Gs. The Aquos version has 700/750/800/1000/1050/1200 Gs. Ventus Infinity Helios has 650/700/800/900/900/950 Gs. The Darkus version has 750/800/850/900/1000/1150 Gs. The Haos version has 550/700/800/900/1100/1100 Gs. It is a BakuTactix Bakugan. He has 4 BakuNano holes, more than most which have 1-3. Ruling by SpinMaster: To use Infinity Helios in battle, pick the selected G-Power on its back before you roll. There are no other special rules for this Bakugan. Trivia *He is the first and currently the only Central Anime Bakugan to have a Attribute different from it's other variations. *Infinity Helios was the last Main Bakugan of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge to appear, but it's the first one who showed his new evolution. *His coloring on his ball form in the Anime is the same as the combat one because Helios still has the Gundalian Invaders coloring, not just silver. *He is the first evolution of Helios who has a fully humanoid appearance just like Titanium Dragonoid and Apollonir. In a certain way, he somewhat resembles Helix Dragonoid, not including the wings and color. *He is the third Bakugan to have the word Infinity in one of his variations, the first being Drago and the second being Trister. *His Attribute changed from Pyrus to Darkus so he could further evolve. As he said to Shun Kazami, who was surprised by the attribute change: "Can't a Bakugan change?". *Many of his abilities are upgraded versions of his old ones and with a similar name. For example: General Quasar to Clamor Quasar. Ragnarok Cannon '''to '''Ragnarok Buster. *In Interspace Under Siege, it appears that it was the first time Helios battled in this body, seeing how Spectra commented "How did it feel to do that with the new body?" *Now Helios no longer has a mechanical eye like his previous evolution form. *The first part of his ability: Reelrock Buster sounds similar to his old Ragnarok Cannon ability and operates very similarly. *Since he still has FARBAS '''and some machine-like features, he is still a Cyborg Bakugan but more biological than before. The only major machine parts seem to be the wheel on his back and the cannon in his chest. * Unlike his previous 2 forms, Infinity Helios is so far the only evolution in the Helios evolution line that was natural apart from Viper Helios. This is evident by his humanoid shape and no mechanical left eye. It could be possible that when he evolved, the Vestal technology fused with his body evolved too. *Infinity Helios is the first Vestal Bakugan that has die cast metal. *Helios is the last Main Bakugan to receive his Mechtogan because he wasn't around when Drago gave TristarAccelerakAccelerak, Taylean Silent Strike, Wolfurio Swift Sweep and Boulderon Vexfist. *Infinity Helios with Bombaplode is the fourth Bakugan that has defeated a Mechtogan. (After Titanium Dragonoid, Razenoid and Infinity Trister with Cannongear). *It is currently unknown how Infinity Helios obtained his BakuNano Bombaplode and his Mechtogan Slynix. Though it is possible that Spectra made Bombaplode and Helios summoned Slynix. His Mechtogan and BakuNano seem to be extremely powerful, since Bombaplode took out a Mechtogan in one hit and Slynix took out several Dreadeon clones with seemingly little effort. *It is one of the Bakugan whose toy form is different from its anime ball form. *It was originally thought to be a Ventus and Pyrus BakuMutant. *He may be able to open Dimension Gates, which would explain how he could suddenly enter Interspace. Although, the Vestal Destroyer can open gates so that may be how they got through. *He's more calm and wise than his pervious forms, but he still held some of his antagonistic personality. *Like Drago, Helios also seems capable of defeating a mechtogan on his own, as seen in Interspace Armageddon when he was able to defeat the Dreadeon clones. Gallery Anime Ihb2.PNG|Infinity Helios in Sphere mode (closed) Ihb.PNG|Infinity Helios in Sphere mode (open) Ihf.PNG|Infinity Helios in real mode Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 9.01.16 PM.png|Spectra Phantom throwing Infinity Helios Spectra ih.PNG|Infinity Helios and Spectra on the Intermission Screen IhFIRE.PNG|Pyrus Infinity Helios IhDARKNESS.PNG|Infinity Helios after he changed to Darkus Ihback.PNG|Helios and Spectra Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 7.22.43 PM.png|Infinity Helios using ability '''Deep Fire Block A Ihvarpor.PNG|Infinity Helios after using Deep Fire - Block A helios 13.png|Infinity Helios about to use Reelrock Buster Lerockblaster.PNG|Infinity Helios using ability Reelrock Buster 2011-05-29 1536.png|Helios and Spectra Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 7.34.18 PM.png|'FARBAS Infinity' effect Msending.JPG|Infinty Helios at the bottom middle ( The only Darkus Bakugan on the stand ) Spectra.JPG|Spectra and Helios's artwork Infinity Helios2.png|Infinity Helios Infinity Helios3.png|Infinity Helios using ability Clamour Quasar Infinity Helios4.png|Infinity Helios using ability Bolting Breaker Helios 9.png Spectra3.jpg SpectraAndHelios1.jpg Helios1.jpg Screen_shot_2011-06-19_at_10_01_45_AM.png|Infinity Helios with Bombaplode in Gundalia Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.20 AM.png|Infinity Helios (in ball form) on BakuMeter with Bombaplode Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.42 AM.png|Infinity Helios ready to use Bombaplode Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.15.14 AM.png|Infinity Helios using Bombaplode Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.35.06 PM.png|Infinity Helios using ability Battle Warrior Screen shot 2011-07-31 at 12.34.33 PM.png Infinity Helios7.png Infinity Helios9.png Infinity Helios and Titanium Dragonoid.png|Infinity Helios and Titanium Dragonoid Infinity Helios and Titanium Dragonoid2.png|Infinity Helios and Titanium Dragonoid Infinity Helios attacking.png|Infinity Helios attacking Infinity Helios with Spectra.png|Infinity Helios and Spectra Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 5.58.21 PM.JPG|Infinity Helios and Titanium Dragonoid about to mutate Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 6.10.34 PM.JPG|Infinty Helios trying to withstand clone Dreadeon's lasers H.helios.jpg I.helios.jpg hls.jpg Game File:Riki_doll-img600x399-1293036058yyfkwx96384.jpg File:A13d961af4a1c9b8af9ad54656ef74f4.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293036058vfgzam96384.jpg 14066.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-12930360599y1q0n96384.jpg infinity helios.jpg|Infinity Helios on an Ability Card $(KGrHqZ,!jYE1Is3ZZ4GBNZDccdKF!~~ 12.JPG $(KGrHqF,!hkE1f1qrqD4BNZDeiYbOQ~~ 12.JPG $(KGrHqF,!lsE1F2hur4BBNZ6)EjsLQ~~ 3.JPG File:Screen_shot_2011-03-20_at_10.56.25_AM.png|Quick Jump Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (5).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (4).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (6).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk (7).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk (5).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk.JPG Infinityhelios.png 623452345.PNG infinty.jpg Ihelios--.jpg KGrHqQOKpME24n64SBNvqYvtkF 14.JPG|darkus infinity helios|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Helios KGrHqRiE2Tmbv7SBNuzfpmoWg 3.JPG|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Helios 81x1aMQem5L. AA1500 .jpg 91cvARGWpyL. AA1500 .jpg 91Xo6QUzaIL. AA1500 .jpg 71lBWRdn4bL. AA1152 .jpg $(KGrHqR,!lIE2D+RDyZbBNw(C1Wgr!~~0 12.JPG 471017806_tp.jpg|BakuSolo Darkus Infinity Helios HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (12).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (11).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (10).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (9).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (8).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (7).jpg 71L5lD2+olL. AA1024 .jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 253745 (5).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (10).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (45).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (44).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (43).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (42).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (41).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (40).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (38).JPG Patryk,Jan,Cesarz (39).JPG 2306197552984040_1.jpg dragoheliosBBS.png Bakugan Dimensions Aquos InfinityHelios.png Pyrus InfinityHelios BD.png Subterra InfinityHelios.png Ventus InfinityHelios.png Haos InfinityHelios.png Darkus InfinityHelios.png Clear InfinityHelios.png Combat InfinityHelios.png Picture 1n.png Picture 2nm,,.png infinityhelioswin.png darkusIH.PNG Bombaplodeability.png|Infinity Helios with Bombaplode attached Infinity600.png InfinitiyCarryHurrix.png Iffff.PNG If2.PNG My tiny wrath.PNG If222222222.PNG Ifffff.PNG Ih1.PNG Picture 13gh.png Picture 126755.png Picture 1666565.png DInfinity.png DI5.PNG DI4.PNG DI3.PNG DI2.PNG DI1.PNG SSandKoptorixvs.InfinityandRapilator.png Swift1.PNG HaosInfinityHelios.png VentusInfinityHelios.png PyrusInfinityHelios.png CombatInfinityHelios.png AquosInfinityHelios.png ClearInfinityHelios.png SubterraInfinityHelios.png Darkus_InfinityHelios_Closed.png Combat_InfinityHelios_Open.png Aquos_InfinityHelios_Open.png Clear_InfinityHelios_Open.png Darkus_InfinityHelios_Open.png Haos_InfinityHelios_Open.png Pyrus_InfinityHelios_Open.png Subterra_InfinityHelios_Open.png Ventus_InfinityHelios_Open.png Bombaplodeability.png Category:Bakugan Category:Bakutactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Special Treatment Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Vestal Technology